Warrior Princess
by Krissii-xx
Summary: After watching her mother die in the hands of the enemy. Usagi and some of her people retreat to a new kingdom, where she enters the world and becomes a warrior princess, unnoticed by anyone. She is tooken by the enemy that is at war with her new country


SUMMARY: _After watching her mother die in the hands of the enemy, Princess Usagi retreats with some of her people to a new kingdom where she enters the man world and becomes a warrior princess, unnoticed to anyone until she is discovered by the enemy that is at war with her new country._

Hey everyone! I'm Krissii if you haven't notice. And this story is based on one of my favorite movies TROY. This story probably will be updated every two weeks from today. So September 25 is the first update. I will also be making another story for TROY and that would be it for the time being. I'm currently in the process of making a website for my four main stories. And making polls for which you guys want me to update next. So right now it's between

Dirty Little Secret, Warrior Princess, and Romeo && Juliet! Tell me in reviews or messages :D

Thank you && ON WITH THE STORY

O O O O

"_Everyone in life makes mistakes. I know that for sure. But I can't forgive them for taking her from my life. People ask me 'How can you live like that?'. I dunno, I sometimes wake up in the morning feeling so empty that I wish I wasn't born. But what choose do I have. I was put on this earth for a reason. I wasn't put on this earth to just live life. I was put on this earth to figure out life, embrace it. So right now, I am doing what I feel is right. I am yearning for my revenge."_

Chapter 1: Revenge

A young woman, about 17, sat in a beautiful garden. The garden had abnormal flowers. Black and blue roses, orange sunflowers? She thought this place was so beautiful.

Her long blonde hair reaching her ankles were pulled into two bun pick tails, she had gorgeous icy blue eyes, and silky pale skin.

"Princess Serena? Queen Rei is waiting." a servant came out of the blue. Serena looked at the woman and nod.

"Lead the way."

O O O O

"An goddess?" a woman with waist length sapphire black straight hair, fair skin, and sapphire eyes looked at everyone in disbelief.

"Yes a goddess, Queen Rei. Her beauty is outstanding. It reviles to yours milady." a man spoke.

"Is that so?" Rei glared at him. Rei then looked at her cousin, Mamoru. He had short dark brown hair, chestnut brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Have you seen her Mamoru?" she asked, smiling.

"Not yet. I'm hoping this will go by fast, I have important things to do." he sighed.

Rei chuckled.

A servant walked in, "She's here."

The double doors opened revealing Serena. Gasping was heard around as Serena walked towards Rei. Rei tilted her head to the side, sizing her up.

"I am princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Serena said. "My kingdom was attacked by this unknown party. They murdered my mother, and left our kingdom burning. Luckily, I was able to protect as many of my people as I can. So we come here to ask for shelter until we are able to find a way to rebuild our kingdom."

Rei seemed suddenly interested in what she was talking about.

"This unknown party might not happen to wear all white armor, and has a small group of mean who wear black?" Rei asked.

"Yes, it was. How do you-." Serena looked at Rei shocked.

"Everyone out now! I need to speak to Princess Serenity alone." Rei shouted. Everyone left, including Marmoru, them be.

"C'mere." Rei held a hand out to Serena. Serena looked at her confused at first then took her hand. Rei stood up and held it tightly.

"Forgive me Moon Princess. It is my fault your kingdom was attacked. You see the warriors you all went to war are from Kinmoku Kingdom. They are ruthless. We have been at war with them for years. And recently, my nephew told them we were from, where you lived. And so they attack. I didn't know they would do this after realizing who they were attacking. I am very sorry." Rei squeezed Serena's hand.

Serena jerked her hand from her and stepped back.

"You baka! They are coming here next then!" Serena yelled. Rei sighed sitting back into her seat.

"We don't have anything to worry about princess. All you have to do is sit back and relax while we finish this war, alright?" Rei said.

"I am not going to just sit down and watch! I want to fight the man who killed my freaking mother!" Serena growled.

"Aren't you a princess?" Rei glared at Serena. Serena nodded her head.

"Then fucking act like one!" Rei yelled. Serena turned her back on Rei and walk.

"I'll show you how to act like one alright." Serena slammed the door behind her.

Rei bit down on her nails nervously. "This isn't turning out so well."

O O O O O

Serena looked at herself through her reflection in the water. Her hair was hanging. She took out her knife and copped it off at her shoulders. She then rubbed off all the make up on her face.

Pinning her hair into a bun at the top of her hair, she smirked at the water before getting up.

O O O O O

A man walked out at the break of dawn to check the permitter.

He spotted something unusual and frighting. "My goodness." he gasped.

At in the sea, were about 1000 ships sailing towards them. The ships wasn't what scared him, it was the symbol on the ships what did. He began running towards the bell to ring it.

O O O O

Rei was giving Mamoru the information she learned from Serena. "We have to form an army now. Just imagine what they must be thinking." Rei told him.

"What are we going to do about her, she might cost us the war." Mamoru said. Rei stretched her head.

"Get rid of her."

Mamoru and Rei looked at each other as they heard the bell beginning to ring.

He walked towards the window with wide eyes.

Serena looked out her window in shock. "They're here."

O O O O

Woohoo !

First Chapter DONE!

What did you think? Is it good so far? Or is it starting off kind of boring? Tell me!

Toodles !

Krissii


End file.
